Awakening
by darkenedroom
Summary: How was the first awakening of Jack and Kate in heaven? Post-finale.


**Title: Awakening**

**Timeline: Post-finale**

**Summary: How was the first awakening of Jack and Kate in heaven?**

**PS: My English is terrible, I'm sorry!**

* * *

Kate slowly opened her eyes. A ray of light hit against her face, the sun was shining, spreading some warmth through the quiet room. She took few seconds to recover her consciousness and she only realized where she was after feeling an arm around her waist.

Kate turned her head and she gave a smile when she felt his breath next to her neck, causing a nice shiver on her nape.

And so it was, it wasn't a dream. Jack was really beside her. Kate was afraid of opening her eyes and realizing that everything she had lived the day before was just a crazy dream. How many times had she dreamt about him? And how long had she waited for his return, despite she knew he would not go back?

Nevertheless, all that misery seemed distant; she had no idea about how long they had wandered until the "awakening". It was a shock when she realized she was dead. However, instead of being angry like many people use to be when they know the true, at first, she was in shock and lost at the revelation, but few minutes later, all she could think about was "would I see him again?"

When Desmond told her she was the one who would help Jack remember his life, she felt her heart beating fast. Just the assurance that she would see him again made tears stream down her face, a mixture of anxiety, happiness, fear and yearning.

And now they were there, together forever. Kate could hardly believe it. She carefully took Jack's arm and slowly pulled it away in order to leave the bed. With her move, he let a whisper escape, but he was still sleeping.

Kate got up, took a dressing gown, which was on the chair next to her and she walked towards the window. She raised her arm and avoided the sunlight using her hand as a shield, allowing her eyes to be comfortable at the light. By the time she was able to open her eyes in an accurate manner, she pulled away the curtain and felt the fresh air of the morning hitting gracefully against her rosy cheek. She gave a smile as she stared at the wonderful view outside. Kate took few seconds watching the large green fields. Certainly, she would go to a walk through her new home later and explore the area along with Jack, like she used to do in the old times, when she was alive.

But at the moment, she didn't want to leave that bedroom. Therefore, in a hurry, she quickly closed the curtains, ignoring the day outside. She focused her attention on the man who was sleeping in a calm way in her bed. Kate allowed herself to watch him. His face was serene, his sleep was peaceful. He was breathing in a steady way. His thick eyebrows and his shaved beard, whose fluff was just growing, gave him a manly aspect; his well built arms in the past were thin now, but they kept his curves and the tattoos that drove her crazy. Jack. Was he really there? That was so amazing! Did she deserve that happiness?

Before her mind started asking what was happening, she decided to let go her concerns and go back to the place she was before: in her comfortable and cozy bed. Kate took off her clothes and took her usual place beside Jack.

But this time, she was facing him. She wanted to fall sleep looking at Jack; she had been without him for so many years that all she wanted now was spending hours just watching him, reminding each feature, each expression in his face. Kate wanted to keep all the details of him in her mind. She knew that maybe it wasn't necessary to do this, whereas he would belong with her forever, they wouldn't be apart from each other anymore. Even so, she had been so afraid of forgetting him in her life that this trauma made her continue feeling that bad sensation, even after death. The pain she felt when she lost him and the fact that she missed him so much were so intense that she would be traumatized forever.

Kate was watching Jack's mouth; his lower lip was chapped in the middle, almost giving the impression of parting the area in the half. She didn't want to wake him up, but it was extremely hard to be in front of him and not touch him. Kate couldn't stand; she raised her right hand and she softly caressed his hair, pulling away a strand of hair that was over his forehead. Jack moved his body as he felt her soft hands touching him. He quickly opened his eyes, but his laziness made him closed them in a second. With eyes shut, he moaned, still sleepy:

-Good morning...

Kate was smiling; she was considering him more irresistible than ever with that swollen face with dark circles under the eyes. Jack was rubbing his eyes, trying to be awaked. At this, Kate decided to plant a delicious kiss on his soft lips and then, she finally answered:

-Good morning.

After kissing, she kept her forehead against his and then, Jack brushed the tip of his nose on hers, playfully tickling it, while his right hand was cupping Kate's face. They spent few minutes in silence, exchanging glances; he was watching her and vice-versa, just enjoying the sensation of being together. While his thumb was caressing Kate's cheek, he started a conversation:

-Is it real? I mean, I... I can't believe I was able to see you again. You and everybody else.

Jack was serious, his look was agitated and his forehead was wrinkled, showing uneasiness and he was asking many questions to himself. It was too much to handle and understand. Before he thought over it, Kate managed to keep her original plan: she wouldn't leave the room until she could enjoy his company enough time because she was still missing him. At this purpose, she jumped on him, staying on his top and then she left a trail of little kisses along his neck.

-Kate...

He was whispering, closing his eyes just to feel the heat that her naked body in contact with his was causing on him.

-Jack, do you really want to know if this is real?

She was saying it in a slow way, between kisses, while her hands were sliding through his body. Her fingers touched his chest without hurry, taking their time in order to feel each muscle. Kate's hands were running to Jack's waist and then she decided to kiss him again. When their mouth touched themselves, his tongue immediately asked for permission to enter and she parted her lips, allowing him to access the area; as a result, it turned into a deep kiss.

Jack had to stop their kiss to let a murmur escape, when he felt her magic hands touching his penis. Kate sat down and carefully took his member. One hand was holding the tip while the other was sliding up and down, in a soft move at the beginning, until it became swollen and pulsating. He became very excited, but Kate wanted more, she was willing to drive him crazy. So she lowered her head and decided to exchange her hands for her mouth. Kate licked around the tip and then she put the head of his penis in her mouth, opening it in a way that she could completely wrap his member. She slid her lips along it, sucking hard as if she could totally swallow it. At this, she really gave Jack an indescribable pleasure; consequently, he had to stop her to have at least a chance of being inside her later.

Jack pulled her back and she was under his body now. He wanted to love that body, he had missed her too and he didn't want to waste time. He already kissed her entire body. He kissed her forehead, then, the tip of her nose, her chin, under her ear, her neck... Kate began to whisper when he took few minutes in the area. Jack was making a trail of kisses through her collarbone and then, he reached her breasts. He took one with her mouth while he was caressing the other one, slightly squeezing her nipples between his fingers. Kate closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips slowly running through her breasts.

While his mouth was busy, Jack took the chance to use his skillful hand, getting space between her legs and thrusting a finger inside her. Kate shouted at his audacity, she was enjoying that with pleasure. He managed to add another finger and she twisted her body at his thrusts. However, he wanted to savor her. Jack stopped what he was doing and she complained, but she didn't have time to protest. After few seconds, he continued his journey through her body, lowering his head even more until he could make his wish come true. Jack parted Kate's legs. He was in the place he wanted. He kissed her inner thighs and reached her core. His tongue slightly penetrated her, nevertheless, his moves were so quick that Kate became damp and she started shaking in a way that there were no sheets in bed anymore. Noticing she was more excited than ever and ready to receive him, he lay over her, leaning his arms in each side of her silhouette.

But before doing any action, he was staring at her eyes. Kate was fragile in his arms, she used to be completely defenseless when he touched her that way and his look mesmerized her even more. He could see the desire reflected in her green eyes, but he could see beyond, he could see love. He was sure that she had never stopped loving him, even after his death. Jack could imagine how she had suffered and he realized the real meaning of those words she had said him when he had his awakening: I missed you so much. At this moment, he promised himself he would make amends for it, it was his obligation to make her happy after all misery he made her go through, directly or indirectly. He would devote his eternity to love that woman.

They have craving of being in each other's arms and after spending few seconds looking at him, she felt the tip of his member in her slit. Without breaking the visual contact, Jack slowly invaded her, nestling between her thighs and making his penis slightly penetrate her, until it got completely inside her. Then, he started moving. While Jack was thrusting her, Kate's hard and peaked nipples were brushing his chest, letting him even more excited. Her heart was beating so fast that it seemed it was in her mouth. With the friction between their bodies, their skin were sweating, they were so attached to each other that it was impossible to know where one started and when the other ended.

Kate was moaning in an agitated manner, she was biting her own lips and strongly squeezing his shoulders and back. He seemed out of control, the rhythm of his strokes was accelerated and he wouldn't stand anymore. With luck, he felt her muscles more and more cramped, thus it didn't take so long until her face became hard and her sign turned dark; she was shaking her head and whispering indescribable words. He knew exactly when she reached her orgasm; he could describe in details her gestures.

Jack was glad for allowing her to get there before him, for a while he thought he wouldn't resist until he gave her pleasure. Seeing that she had reached her rapture, he focused on his own satisfaction. After few moves more, he finally came, shooting his hot and thick cum inside her, allowing himself to stay in her soft arms for a long time.

Completely numb and with labored breathing, they pulled away, laying completely exhausted side by side in bed. Turning around, facing him and with her head leaned against her own elbow, Kate asked:

-So Jack, do you still think this is not real?

Jack was looking up. He let escape a deep whisper and he thought over before looking at her with his forehead wrinkled and saying:

-I don't know, Kate... I guess I'm not convinced yet... We have to repeat it.

After smiling in a shy manner, those words came out of his mouth with no shame. Kate giggled at his malicious tone. This time, they would never be interrupted by anybody, nothing would stop them and there was no feeling of guilty spoiling the happiness they deserved. They had no chance to enjoy happiness in their lives, but they would have the opportunity to get it in their eternity.

**The end**


End file.
